Heroes in School: Civil War
by CarVie16
Summary: Sequel to "Heroes in School". When the government initiates the Vigilante Registration Act, a rift is formed between Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and their fellow heroes over whether or not working with the government is the right penance for their destructive actions in the past. Meanwhile, a new threat orchestrates events from behind the scenes. *READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST*
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear Everyone who followed _Heroes in School_ ,**

 **I am so sorry, but I have lost interest in continuing _Heroes in School_. Between my new story "Unjustifiable" and my other works in another archive, I just don't have the time to continue "Heroes in School." One thing I have always wanted to do is a Civil-War-style story that follows _Heroes in School_. I mean, I've already done a Batman-V-Superman-style story of it with the 7-part Arrow V Flash storyline. I thought I could continue my story until I get to the Civil War storyline, but I can't.**

 **Maybe fast-forwarding is a bad idea, but I just really wanted to do this story. Of course, this would mean I have to answer the question, "What else was going to happen in Heroes of School?" Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to gloss it over. The best thing I can do is leave details of what has happened between this story and where "Heroes in School" left off.**

 **Again, I apologize for basically discontinuing "Heroes in School," but I have just lost interest.**

 **You can make the argument that this Civil-War-style story could've just been separated from _Heroes in School_ and make it an AU, but this has always been my plan. After the big finale of "Heroes in School," the teenage versions of our favorite Arrowverse heroes would be part of a storyline based on Captain America: Civil War.**

 **Once again, I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is all I can do.**

 **- _CarVie16_**


	2. Vigilante Registration Act

**So, are we good? No hard feelings? Well, regardless, here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

At a secret facility somewhere in Markovia, Amanda Waller was overseeing a special secret operation. Scientist Dr. Victoria October was there to explain the progress of the operation. Amanda takes the time to admire the other experiments in progress. Only a woman like Amanda Waller would take such pride in human experiments and inhumane technological advancements. To say she did not have a heart would be an understatement.

"How is Project Miracle?" Waller asked.

"Project Miracle is going fabulously," said Victoria. "The Mirakuru samples we've managed to obtain, it's fascinating what we've discovered. And the adjustments made by Slade Wilson's partner Pagonia work like a charm. Sadly, he or she has yet to find out a way to remove the psychological effects of the serum."

"Yet, Slade Wilson unleashed his army on Silverstone City against Pagonia's warnings," Waller mentioned. "The Mirakuru clearly messed his head up worse than we thought."

"We're still working on trying to finish that job ourselves," said Victoria.

"We don't need sane super soldiers, doctor. We will use the same method as always," said Waller.

"Well, lucky for you, Agent Michaels ordered implants to be injected to their necks," said Victoria.

"She's quite the agent, I admit. Maybe I might consider making her my successor," said Waller.

Waller and Dr. October arrived at the room where Project Miracle was being held. Half a dozen random people were in pods. They were in stasis while the scientists were testing the Mirakuru on them. The monitors say that they're in good condition, apart from slightly irregular brain chemistry.

"We're making a difference, doctor," said Waller. "Thanks to you, A.R.G.U.S. is going to make the world an even safer place."

"Working for A.R.G.U.S. has been a dream come true," said Victoria. "When shall we deploy them?"

"Six weeks," Waller answered.

* * *

 _Five weeks later..._

A group of unknown terrorists attack City Hall. They have taken hostages. The SCPD arrived at the scene, but the three terrorists guarding the front door gave them a warning. If anyone makes a move on City Hall, a hostage will die. The leader of the terrorists, Veronica Dale, watches the chaos occurring outside from the mayor's office. The room where she was in is where the hostages are being held, including Mayor Celia Castle.

"Silverstone City. The filthiest city in the world," Veronica started. "Home to so-called heroes who promised to protect them, but, as their green-hooded archer says, they have failed this city. We, on the other hand, will not."

Three of Veronica's men aimed their guns at the hostages, trying to keep them in line, while Veronica unlocked a metallic crate containing a nuclear bomb.

"This is the first step to completing our goal. The world needs a restart. Our legacy will be a better world," Veronica continued.

All Veronica has to do is push the button on the detonator. The hostages can only cower in fear as they waited for the inevitable. Parents held on to their children. Friends stays close to one another. The fear in their faces only makes it easier for Veronica.

"Out with the new, in with the old," said Veronica.

"You won't get away with this," said Mayor Castle.

"Oh, and who's going to save you?" Veronica replied arrogantly.

Meanwhile, Veronica's men are patrolling the rest of City Hall in case of superhero interference. They hear noises from every corner, prompting them to check it out, just in case of intruders. A blue blur grabs the henchman guarding the boardroom and drags him inside.. The first thing he sees is Supergirl. The Girl of Steel threateningly holds him up off his feet.

"Who are you?" Supergirl demanded an answer.

"It matters not," said the henchman.

A couple seconds later, Supergirl is on the roof, holding the henchman by the leg and right over the edge, threatening to drop him.

"Unlike with Cat Grant, I'm not gonna catch you," she threatened. "Talk, now!"

"We're Eden Corps," the henchman answered, giving in. "Our goal is to return the world to the glory days of the Garden of Eden."

"And the nuclear bomb?" Supergirl asked.

"You're too late, Supergirl. Once the countdown is finished, everything within a 10 mile radius... boom," said the henchman.

Supergirl puts the henchman down, only to knock him out with one punch. She grabs his walkie-talkie and smashes it so he doesn't contact Veronica when he wakes up. She then contacts the rest of her teammates via comm-link.

"You guys heard that?" Supergirl asked.

 _"Loud and clear. We're comin' in," said Firestorm._

"What about Flash?" Supergirl asked.

 _"He still hasn't called back" said Spartan._

"Late again, huh?" Supergirl replied, feeling annoyed. "Well, we can't wait anymore. Move in."

With those words, other heroes sneak in and fight the henchmen. Black Canary, White Canary, Atom, Firestorm, Hawkgirl, and Spartan do their best to make quick work of the terrorists before any one of them report back to Veronica Dale.

Black Canary leaps down from above and wraps her legs around one henchman, spins, and then slams him to the ground. She uses a sonic whisper on one henchman, pushing him back towards a wall. She then knocks him out with one punch.

"Too easy," said Black Canary.

White Canary sneaks up behind one henchman, puts her staff around his neck, and then snaps it, killing him. She then throws two knives at two henchmen, hitting them in the chest.

"Amateurs," White Canary commented.

Hawkgirl swoops in, grabs one henchman, headbutts him, and them drops him. One henchman was about to open fire, but she throws her mace at him. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him down.

"Sorry for the stomach ache, but it's not polite to shoot birds out of the sky," Hawkgirl quipped.

Spartan was fighting against two henchman at the same time. His helmet managed to block a bullet, allowing him to disarm one henchman. He flips this henchman to the ground. He takes out the second one by punching him in the stomach and throwing him down to the floor.

"Lobby's clear," Spartan reported.

Firestorm comes in and throws a fire blast at three armed henchmen. One henchman was about to reach for a grenade, but Firestorm knocks him down with one strong fire blast.

"That was a little excessive, Jefferson," Martin said to Jax.

"Hey, I'm still new to this whole thing," said Firestorm. "Yo, Atom. Where are you?"

 _"Just trying out the new feature to my suit," Atom answered._

One henchman came out from behind a corner and was about to open fire, only to be punched and knocked out by an invisible enemy. That invisible enemy is the Atom, who had just grown back to normal size after shrinking down in size.

"Whoa. That's cool, man," said Firestorm, raising his hand for a hi-five.

"Thanks," said Atom, hi-fiving with Firestorm. "I almost blew myself up trying to get it to work. But, hey, it works."

Supergirl comes out of the boardroom, super-speeds towards one henchman, and takes him away. Two henchman look at to where they hear a "whoosh," only for Supergirl to sneak up behind them and slam their heads together, knocking them out.

"Sleeping on the job?" Supergirl joked.

"That's gonna leave quite a headache," Atom commented.

"Still no word from Flash?" Supergirl asked.

On cue, Flash shows up and delivers his teammates a pile of unconscious henchmen.

"You're late," said Green Arrow.

"Again," Supergirl added.

"I was hungry," Flash explained.

"Yeah, we can see that. You got hot chocolate on your face," said White Canary.

Back in the Mayor's office, Veronica Dale had just started the countdown. The nuclear bomb will explode in one minute. Just when Veronica though that her goal will be completed without interruption, a sonic scream sends a henchman crashing in through the door. Silverstone's finest heroes come in and save the hostages. Flash zooms in, swipes the detonator from Veronica Dale, and turns off the countdown. Supergirl takes the nuclear bomb outside.

"It's over," said Flash. "You lost."

"Maybe I have, but she hasn't," said Veronica.

"She who?" asked Flash.

"An old friend of yours. My client. I believe she called herself Caitlin Snow," said Veronica.

Shocked to hear that name, Flash freezes and glares angrily at Veronica.

"What are you talking about?" Flash asked, demanding an answer.

Veronica quickly activates what appears to be a small explosive device on her vest.

"She sends her regards," said Veronica.

"NO!" Flash cried.

The bomb explodes, destroying a quarter of City Hall. Everyone outside, including Supergirl, gasped with shock and horror as the walls shattered and crumbled. Inside, Flash and his friends were down but still alive. The hostages, however, were not so lucky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen has arrived at Queen Consolidated, wearing a well-tailored business suit that is suited for a CEO.

After getting his high school diploma, Oliver was ready to take over his father's company. Walter Steele had chosen to step down following the discovery of his now ex-wife Moira's involvement in Malcolm's Undertaking and became the chief officer of Silverstone National Bank. The company was skeptical of an 18-year-old taking over the company, but since Robert Queen had always wanted Oliver to take over one day, they have to respect his wishes.

"Deborah, how are the donations coming?" Oliver asked his secretary.

"Exactly $12.5 million have been distributed for the repairing of the Glades," said Deborah.

"Well, given what happened at City Hall, we're gonna need to make another donation," said Oliver.

"By the way, Mr. Queen, Maxwell Lord called for a meeting at Lord Technologies for next Thursday," said Deborah.

"Tell him next Friday. We have plans for Thursday," said Oliver. "And please, Deborah, call me Oliver."

"Oh, and one more thing, Oliver. Someone's waiting for you in your office," said Deborah.

Oliver looks at his office and sees Laurel sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. She was looking impatient, meaning she has been there for quite a while. He sits down behind his desk so they can talk, which is obviously what she wants.

"You know, you're doing the city a huge favor with the donations," Laurel started. "If anyone's gonna help Queen Consolidated become a source for hope in this city once again, it's you. Your father would be proud."

"Is there any other reason you came here besides complimenting my decisions as the new CEO?" Oliver asked.

"Your mother's trial," Laurel answered. "It's next week. I just thought maybe you'd want to talk to her first."

"Why would I do that?" Oliver asked, staring into space just to not look at Laurel.

"Oliver, I hate that woman almost as much as Malcolm and Caitlin for her lies and deceit, but she is still your mother," said Laurel. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe her. Malcolm escaped from jail and threatened you and Thea to go through with the Undertaking. She was just trying to protect you."

"Laurel, I wouldn't talk to my mother because I hate her. I wouldn't talk to her because she didn't trust anyone in her life with the decisions she made," said Oliver.

"Oliver, you have graduated from high school, which means you're on the next stage of your life," said Laurel. "That next stage involves evolving in character. That means showing that you are willing to see your mother for who she is in spite of her decisions."

"Would you forgive her?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, hell no," Laurel said honestly. "But I'm not you. I don't know what you would do. I only expect you to talk to her, and make the choice yourself."

"Laurel, Tommy died from what Malcolm and my mom planned, along with 503 other innocent people," Oliver reminded her. "Sometimes, I'm beginning to wonder if my way sorts everything out at all. I put on the hood and do whatever is necessary to save my city. I failed."

"Maybe, but you sitting on that chair provides you another way to save the city," said Laurel. "Still, I wish you were out there fighting with us."

"I'm sorry about what happened at City Hall," Oliver said sympathetically. "But I can't come back, Laurel. I am done being the Green Arrow."

"Ollie, I'll miss Tommy as much as you do, but he would want you to keep fighting for the people you love," said Laurel.

"How would you know? He never showed support for my crusade. He called me a murderer," Oliver said, still feeling the pain of when Tommy called him the M word. "He died before I could get a chance to prove him otherwise."

Laurel sits down Oliver's desk and says, "I can't make your decisions for you, I know that. But I can tell you that you can't give up. Despite your failure to save the Glades, the people of this city look up to the Green Arrow as a hero. The people ask non-stop where you have been. They think you're dead, but I know better. You can't let the mantle die with Tommy just because he never saw the positive side of your mission. Just promise me you'll think about it."

"Thinking is all I can do right now," Oliver replied.

Laurel gives Oliver a kiss on the lips before leaving the office. The young CEO can only think about what his girlfriend said to him.

* * *

 _"13 dead and 24 injured due to the explosion that occurred earlier today in City Hall. The Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and their other vigilante allies were there to contain the situation, but sadly failed in the end. Fortunately, Mayor Celia Castle survived. Unfortunately, she had quite the response regarding the fiasco that happened in her office building."_

 _The TV shows footage of the interview with Mayor Castle._

 _"Blood has been spilled in my office. Gallons, I must add. It may have been the actions of terrorists that led to this tragedy, but it is also caused by those who claim to be the protectors of our city. They consider this a victory, but this is not victory. It's a disaster. How could they ever consider a tragedy like this as a victory? Do they believe that a few innocent casualties are worth a job well done? If so, then this is no victory."_

 _Reporter Bethany Snow continued. "The U.S. Government had a few words to say about..."_

Kara shuts off the TV. Barry was the one watching the news, as if he's purposely trying to make himself feel worse. Kara doesn't like it. She sits down next to him on the couch and holds his hand as she attempts to comfort him.

"You're not helping yourself watching that," said Kara.

"It's my fault," said Barry.

"I should've come back inside to stop her," said Kara.

"And I should've stopped her from pushing the button," said Barry. "When she said Caitlin, I just stopped."

"You did everything you could to save her," said Kara. "It's her choice for leaving Silverstone."

"I just miss her," said Barry. "You wouldn't understand. You didn't know her before Killer Frost. She was one of the kindest people I've ever met. Cold as she may be, she was a good person."

"You're right. I don't know her. But what I do know is choice. She made it clear she never wanted to come back and she meant it," said Kara.

"Yet, she sent Eden Corps to blow us up to kingdom come," said Barry. "Why would she do that?"

"At least we stopped it," said Kara.

"But people still died," said Barry. "It's not the first time that happened on our watch."

Kara knew what Barry was thinking about. Killer Frost had killed of 88 people, 11 of them when fighting The Flash. Doomsday's energy outburst killed When they both tried to help Oliver save people from Malcolm Merlyn's earthquake machine and Slade Wilson's Mirakuru-powered army, a total of 616 people died. When the singularity formed because of Barry traveling back in time to save his mom, half a dozen buildings were demolished, along with the people still inside them.

"I guess the harsh truth of life is that we can't save everyone," Kara said sadly.

Now, it was Kara's turn to lament over the past. During her Red Kryptonite phase, she hurt her own sister, seriously injured innocent people, tried to throw Cat Grant off a building (only to subsequently save her to prove a point about power), and killed Bizarro, who is just an innocent woman who became a victim of Maxwell Lord's experiments.

"Why do we do this?" Barry wondered.

"Because it's the right thing to do," said Kara. "No matter what happens, we do what we must to save everyone."

Barry smiles, and so does Kara. They both lean in for a kiss. Despite everything that has happened since the Red K incident, their love for each other remains strong.

Their moment, however, would be interrupted by a phone call. Oliver was calling Barry. Kara insisted he puts in on speaker phone so she can listen too.

"Hey, Oliver," Barry answered.

 _"Hey, Barry," Oliver greeted. "Lyla called. The president wants all of Silverstone's heroes in DC. That means you as well."_

"Why?" asked Barry.

 _"I don't know," said Oliver. "But it's obviously important. Suit up and meet me outside the city. An A.R.G.U.S. jet will be taking us to DC."_

* * *

Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, Black Canary, White Canary, Spartan, Firestorm, Atom, and Hawkgirl have arrived in Washington, DC, as per the president's request. They insisted on keeping their masks on (except for Supergirl and Firestorm, who both don't wear masks) since they don't trust the government with their secret identities. They are taken to a boardroom in the Pentagon, where they will be briefed by none other than General Wade Eiling. It made both Flash and Firestorm burn inside to see his face again.

Eiling is the man who subjected Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein to torturous experiments just to unleash Firestorm. He fought Team Flash when they had just found Jefferson Jackson as Ronnie's replacement.

"Alright, ladies, let's skip past the formalities and get to the point of why you're here," said Eiling. "First of, where are the other archers and speedsters?"

"Kid Flash and Jesse Quick are protecting our city in our absence," said Flash.

"Speedy and Arsenal have lives outside of their masks to attend to," said Green Arrow.

"It's just us, General," said Supergirl.

"So be it," said Eiling. "Now, let's get down to business. For the past nine months, you have all been flying and running around Silverstone City, saving lives and smiling for the cameras..."

All but Green Arrow tried to hold back their laughter, since Green Arrow is the only one in this room who doesn't smile.

"But your actions have done more harm than good," Eiling continued. "The world may call you heroes, but that doesn't make you not the vigilantes you truly are."

"Are you saying we are dangerous, General?" Atom asked.

"Why wouldn't I say that?" Eiling replied, as his way of saying yes. "Metahumans. Robin Hoods. Iron Men. How in the world are they not dangerous? You take the law into your own hands and that only results to mass mayhem."

"Funny coming from you," Flash commented bitterly.

"This isn't about me, son. It's about you and your costumed friends," said Eiling. "Should I remind you about all that has happened? Because I will."

Eiling turns on the monitor and plays footage of the heroes' past actions. Doomsday destroying a big area of Silverstone City. The Glades being consumed by the earthquake caused by Malcolm Merlyn's machine. The streets covered in fire and blood because of Slade Wilson's Mirakuru army. The singularity threatening to swallow the entire city. As if that wasn't bad enough, Eiling shows them footage of dead bodies.

Seeing Tommy Merlyn's body being packed up on camera made Green Arrow look away with grief. The footage of a deceased Bizarro (a.k.a. Eve Tesmacher) made Supergirl feel sick to her stomach. Flash sadly remembers Eddie Thawne upon the sight of the singularity on screen.

"That's enough, General," said Black Canary, seeing how this was affecting her allies. "You have proven your point."

"Have I?" Eiling questioned. "Silverstone was already a city of madness before you freaks showed up, and you've made it even worse. And what happens when you take these actions out of your city? What happens if other metahumans or hooded lunatics pop up in other cities because they are inspired by you?"

"Our mission is to save lives, not take them," said Hawkgirl. "We care about the welfare of others, General."

"And so does the United States government," said Eiling. "That's why we came up with _this_."

Eiling places a document on the table.

"The Vigilante Registration Act," said Eiling. "It states that Silverstone's heroes shall no longer operate on their own. Instead, they will serve under the supervision of the United Nations."

"So, you want to turn us into government lapdogs?" Firestorm questioned.

"We

"Tell me, Supergirl. Do you know where Killer Frost is?" Eiling asked. "You claim to care about the welfare of the people of Silverstone, yet you have not brought her to justice."

"Contingency plans in case of disaster are smart, but highly questionable," Spartan commented.

"No, it isn't," said Eiling. "Sign up right now while you still can, because we are due for a public announcement in three days."

"And what if we make a decision that you won't like?" asked White Canary.

"Then we're shutting you down," said Eiling.

White Canary smirked, amused that Eiling thought he himself can force her and her friends to stop protecting people.

* * *

Somewhere in Bludhaven, Dr. Victoria October was watching the news about the Vigilante Registration Act while updating the progress of Project Miracle on her tablet. Suddenly, she heard a crash outside. She looked out the window to see that a car had crashed into hers. The person who owned the car that bumped hers was a young man who looked to be either in high school or college.

That young man knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He called. "I'm sorry about your car. I'm new to this, just so you know. Got my driver's license only a few weeks ago. Maybe we could, uh, talk this out before this becomes unnecessarily tense?"

Victoria picked up a gun as she carefully opened her door. Once the door was opened, the young man zapped her with a taser, sending her into a state of unconsciousness.

When Victoria woke up, she found herself tied up in her bedroom. She saw that the young man had discovered a secret keypad within her wall. Using her tablet, he types in the correct password, opening a secret vault. Inside it was an A.R.G.U.S. flash drive.

"Does A.R.G.U.S. really need their own branded flash drives?" The young man asked humorously.

"Who are you?" asked Victoria.

The young man laughed a bit before he answered.

"Well, since you're not gonna live through this, I might as well tell you," he said. "My name is Adrian Chase."

"Chase? I remember that name from Silverstone High's files," said Victoria.

"Yeah, well, good to know I'm still remembered," Adrian said sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Victoria asked.

"Before I tell you that, I want something from you," said Adrian. "The code to A.R.G.U.S.'s network of every footage from every security camera on the planet."

"Go to hell," Victoria growled.

Adrian laughed again. This is a kind of laugh you would associate with a madman. That was the kind of vibe that Victoria was getting.

"A.R.G.U.S. claims to be different from the government, but they're no different when you really look at it," Adrian continued. "You lie right through your teeth just to keep the public from digging deep into your flaws and secrets. Call me a conspiracy theorist, but I think we both know I'm right. I am about to start something horrible but, at the same time, beautiful. I won't hesitate to use lethal means to acquire what I require. This flash drive can only get me so far, so I need that code."

Since her legs weren't tied up, she kicks Adrian below the belt, hurting him.

"What you need is some ice," Victoria said jokingly.

Despite being in pain, Adrian can only snicker deviously.

"Don't worry. I don't need you," said Adrian. "I know someone else who knows the code. She's quite the beauty herself, I must say. An artist with both her looks and her actions. A frost on a sunny day."

Victoria immediately knew who he meant.

"Well, thank you for your services, doctor," Adrian said with a derange smile on his face. "I'll be sure to tell Slade Wilson what you've done to his masterpiece."

Adrian throws what appears to be a throwing star at Victoria's neck, killing her immediately. He takes a moment to look at the bleeding corpse before walking out with the deceased scientist's tablet and flash drive.

 **So, what do you think?**

 **If you have any questions, just ask me.**


	3. Killer Frost

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy. That's all I can say.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the first chapter: CallMeMiles, SpiderSpeedsterZ**

The Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and the rest of their allies return to Silverstone City to talk about the registration act. They take this discussion to Queen Manor. Moira is in prison and Thea is out with Roy, so they have the place to themselves. As soon as they settled down in the living room, however, things started to heat up. The Lance sisters started to argue.

"Eiling may be a wolf in sheep's clothing, but his superiors truly have the purest of intentions in protecting their country," Laurel said.

"Let's say go ahead and laugh at this joke. What happens if they start treating us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sara questioned.

"This registration act was approved by most of the world, Sara," Laurel reminded her. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Would you stop with the lawyer talk for minute?" Sara asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, Sara. Laurel may have a point," said Diggle. "Ever since this whole costumed vigilante gig started, things have only gotten worse. We become a challenge, and criminals out there adapt to meet that challenge. Working with A.R.G.U.S., despite how questionable their actions are, has taught me one thing. The world needs to be ready and this registration act can help the UN be ready for what comes ahead."

Laurel shoots a "I told you so" look at her younger sister. Sara sticks her tongue out like a child.

Kara couldn't help but notice that Oliver was being quiet and looking clearly annoyed by the whole thing.

"Oliver?" Kara called. "You're the most experienced out of us. Any insight?"

"Why would I need to give you any insight?" Oliver questioned. "It would just lead to more arguing, which is not gonna help us make a final decision."

"Strange response, considering you of all people would be so against this," Ray said in a criticizing way.

Oliver glares at Ray for his disrespectful tone.

"Unless..." Ray had a feeling.

"He's decided to sign," Barry realized.

Oliver stands up and pours himself a glass of scotch. He may be three years too young to drink, but he's been drinking since he was 13. Same can be said for Laurel, Sara, and... Tommy.

"Laurel and I knew Tommy ever since we were babies," Oliver started. "We did everything together. We sucked pacifiers together. We built blocks together. We pulled pranks on our parents together. We threw wild parties together. He was my best friend... and now he's gone."

No one in the room didn't feel sympathy for Oliver. Tommy was like a brother to him, and right now, his body was resting in a coffin in the cemetery.

"When he found out about my crusade, he berated me about it to no end," Oliver continued. "The only reason he didn't rat me out to the cops is because I'm his best friend. And I thought maybe there was hope for us. But me going out there fighting criminals in a hood wasn't doing me any favors. Then the earthquake happened, and he got buried along with our school. All because we couldn't stop it from happening."

Oliver finishes the last drop in his glass as he relives the guilt of what happened to his best friend.

"I'm sorry, but this shouldn't even be a debate," said Oliver. "As much as I hate to say this, we need to sign. With the government at our disposal, we can more effective and prevent what happened here in our city happen anywhere else. I used to believe that no limits, no restrictions make us even more qualified to fight the very criminals that poison our city. But it's only made us as dangerous as they are."

"Oliver, even if the loss of a life is on you, you don't just surrender to grief and guilt," said Barry.

"Who said anything about surrendering, Barry?" Oliver replied.

"We're surrendering our freedom by registering," Barry argued. "You think we are to blame, but that's not true. Eiling is just twisting your thoughts."

"Barry, this is the U.S. Military we're talking about," Laurel reminded. "This isn't S.T.A.R. Labs or A.R.G.U.S."

"No, this Eiling we're talking about. The man who treated Ronnie and Stein like lab experiments," Barry argued.

"I would rather fly into space before I would ever work with that madman," Jax said, having witnessed Eiling's methods when he temporarily recaptured Firestorm.

"That is a dangerously arrogant response, Jefferson," Martin argued. "This is bigger than General Eiling. This is the entire American government against us."

"And while I faith in the government, I don't trust them to make the right decision for us," said Barry.

"Barry, listen to me," Oliver said. "When my father told me that Star City was under control by the corrupt wealthy, I chose to put on the hood to stop them."

"And you yourself made that choice, Oliver," said Barry. "The government is not gonna let us make any choices they don't like. They're just gonna force us to do something that we won't like, and not let us do something we think we need to do. I know we're not perfect, but we still provide hope to the people."

"If we don't make a choice now, it's gonna made for us," said Oliver. "Think about it, Barry. The government, they're professionals. We're all just a bunch of teenagers who are in over our heads."

"That hasn't stopped us from doing the right thing," said Barry. "But if we sign, the government will control us, strip away our free will. Why would we want that?"

"Barry, you're basing your judgment on the government solely on Eiling," said Laurel.

"Laurel's right, Barry. Eiling has his personal agendas, but president requires our aid in the safety of our country," said Ray.

"And what if they start treating us more than just criminals. What if they do to us what Eiling did to Firestorm?" Kendra questioned. "Ray, you're 18 years old and you've created probably the most remarkable piece of technology in history. I'm an immortal Egyptian demigoddess. Barry is a metahuman. Kara is an alien."

"I won't let them treat us like that, Kendra, I promise you," said Ray.

"Maybe Oliver is right," said Kara.

All eyes turned to Kara. They were kinda surprised to hear her response.

"Think about it. This is more than just about how operate," said Kara. "It's about the people."

"Weren't you the one who crashed into buildings while fighting your aunt and untie without cleaning up afterwards," Jefferson questioned.

"I know, and I regret my recklessness," said Kara. "But the point is that we have made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that the people know all too well, with or without context. I may have been affected by Red Kryptonite when I killed Bizarro, but I hold myself responsible for those actions because I know what I'm capable of. The people will start to fear us, and we need to earn their trust back."

"So, you're in?" Oliver asked.

"I'm in," said Kara.

"This is ridiculous," said Sara.

"You can change your mind," Oliver suggested.

Barry receives a text message from Iris. What he read made him worried. He gets up and leaves the room. The others can only wonder what could've made him want to leave in a hurry.

* * *

Joe takes Barry and Iris to Iron Heights, where they see an injured Henry Allen in the medical room. He was suffering from an injured arm, broken ribs, and a concussion.

This is the second time Henry has been hurt this year. The first time was when he was looking into Shawn Baez, a metahuman, and her boyfriend, Clay Parker. Barry was so worried and lectured him about trying to help from inside.

"Hey, slugger," Henry greeted his son.

Barry laughed. Even though Henry knew that his son is The Flash, he still calls Barry by that nickname he gave him as a kid. It sticks, that's all.

"What were you into now?" Barry asked.

"Nothing. Just got into a fight," said Henry. "Some prisoners ganged up on some poor man. I had to help."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should just stay out of it. Prisoners fight all the time," said Joe.

"His name is Big Sir. If you talk to him, you might know why I had to help him," said Henry.

"Well, I'm sure you had a good reason," said Iris. "I'm sure I'd do the same if I was in your position."

"You're a good kid, Iris. I'm sure you would," said Henry.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Barry asked.

"The doctor says I may need to stay here for a week, maybe two," said Henry. "But I'll be fine."

"Joe, Iris, can you give us a moment?" Barry asked.

"Okay," said Joe.

Iris and Joe leave the room so Barry and Henry can have a father-son moment. It's these moments that help Harry cope with being in jail for a crime he didn't commit.

"Does he know?" Henry asked.

"That I'm The Flash, yeah," said Barry.

"How did he take it?" asked Henry.

"He was mad at first, but when I saved him from a giant talking gorilla, he became okay with it," said Barry.

Henry cracked up a bit.

"The world sure has gone crazy," said Henry.

"I know," Barry agreed.

"So, I've been watching the news and I heard that the government wants all superheroes to work for them," said Henry.

"The Green Arrow thinks we all should sign," said Barry. "Strange, I know. But he just lost his best friend to the earthquake. He's blinded by grief."

"And you think you shouldn't register?" Henry asked. "I thought you believed in the law."

"I do," said Barry. "Maybe I'm just letting General Eiling cloud my judgment, but I'm not moving where I stand. I know the government only wants to protect our country, but using me and my friends as living weapons is not the solution."

"16 years old and already thinking like a grown-up, huh?" Henry replied, amazed by Barry's maturity.

"What do you think I should do?" Barry asked.

"I can't tell you what to do, son," said Henry. "Besides, you'd probably just ignore it, like you did when you challenged The Arrow to a fight."

Barry laughed in embarrassment. "In my defense, I was being psychologically tortured at the moment."

"All I can tell you is to do what you believe is right," said Henry. "You're still young, Barry, but that young mind of yours is what you need. Don't think like a grown-up. Think the way you always do. Your mother always said that when it comes to making decisions, you must..."

"Listen to your heart and act on what it tells you," Barry said, reciting it with his father.

"I know she'd stand with whatever decision you make," said Henry.

"I'd hug you, but you're too much in pain for that," said Barry.

"We're not divided by a glass wall, are we, son?" Henry reminded him.

Barry takes this opportunity to hold his father's hand.

It hurts so much for Barry not to be able to hug his own father, all because he is a criminal. He never even got a confession from Harrison Wells about the truth behind Nora Allen's murder. Throw in Eddie Thawne's sacrifice and the singularity and Barry Allen would tell you that Reverse Flash's defeat doesn't feel like a victory.

* * *

At Silverstone cemetery, Barry went to visit Eddie's grave. His death had really hit a lot of people hard. Eddie's family and his friends. Although Iris and Eddie had broken up before his death, she still cared about him deeply and his death really devastated her. The only reason Eddie killed himself is because Reverse Flash was about to kill Barry. It was a split-second decision that needed to be acted upon immediately.

"I'm sorry, Eddie," Barry apologized.

Barry then moved to his mother's grave. Nora Allen, it said on the gravestone. Five years have passed since her death, and it hasn't been easy for Barry. Despite everything he has gained, being The Flash, saving people, and making new friends, it wasn't enough. He wanted his mother back, but he chose to let her go because his future self told him not to interfere.

At least he said goodbye this time. When he took off his mask in front of her, she immediately recognized him. Five years have passed, after all. He still looks like he was when he was 11. The tears they shed together until her dying breath, it was devastating but at least he finally had closure.

"I am truly sorry, Barry."

Barry turns around and sees Kara. She had a bouquet of flowers in hand. She gives it to him, and he sets them down in front of his mother's gravestone.

"The night she died felt like everything was taken from me. My father was arrested, and I couldn't even go back to my old house," Barry said sadly. "I went back to save her. I could have saved her. But I let her die."

"But she did see the great man that her son would become," Kara said tenderly. "You did change the timeline, Barry. You gave her peace in her final seconds."

"Who else signed?" Barry asked, bringing up the registration act.

"Laurel, John, and Ray," Kara answered.

"Stein?" Barry asked.

"He won't sign without Jax," said Kara.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I can't sign," Barry said.

"I know," said Kara.

"Then what are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"I wanted to remind you that you're not alone," said Kara.

Kara puts her arms around Barry and gives her a hug. Despite where they stand with the registration act, Barry accepts the hug.

* * *

A few days later, it was time to ratify the Vigilante Registration Act, as well as announce who have decided to sign. Green Arrow, Supergirl, Black Canary, Spartan, and Atom arrived at an United Nations' assembly building in D.C. just a few minutes before the ratification has begun. The officials were a little intimidated to see them, but they tried to act professional.

"I don't think they're happy to see us," said Supergirl.

"We almost got Silverstone's mayor killed. I think it's justified," said Black Canary.

"Um, excuse me," one councilwoman called, approaching them. "Supergirl, my daughter is a big fan and she asked me to get a picture with you."

"Give me the phone," said Black Canary.

Black Canary takes a picture of the councilwoman and Supergirl.

"Thank you," said the councilwoman. "My daughter will love this."

"Hey, would your daughter like a picture of me?" Atom asked.

"I'm sorry, but she thinks you're, and I quote, lame," said the councilwoman.

"Harsh," said Supergirl.

"Get used to it."

Those words came from Lyla Michaels, who was here with Amanda Waller and the FBI director. She smiled at Spartan. They had gotten back together after the infamous night that destroyed a good part of Silverstone City. They decided that no matter what happens in future, they'll face it together.

"Hey, sweetie," Spartan greeted his girlfriend, leaning into to kiss her.

"Whoa. Not here, Johnny," said Lyla, leaning away. "An 18-year-old FBI agent kissing Spartan is gonna raise eyebrows."

"What are you doing here?" Spartan asked.

"I came for you, actually," said Lyla. "Black Canary here told me that you were signing, so I asked Amanda Waller if I can accompany her here."

"I thought A.R.G.U.S. was a secret organization," said Hawkgirl.

"As far as the public knows, Amanda Waller is a high-ranking FBI agent," Lyla explained. "I'm really glad you're all doing this."

"You agree with this?" Spartan asked. "Stupid question. Of course you do."

"I'm just sad to hear that the rest can't see the benefits of this," said Lyla.

"They will. In time," Green Arrow hoped.

The assembly then started. Everyone took their seats. The Secretary of Defense walked up to the podium and started speaking about the registration act and the president's appreciation that some of Silverstone's heroes have chosen to work for the U.S. government and help make the country a safer place. Black Canary, for some reason, started yawning. Either she was working late last night or the speech was boring her. Out of character, her friends thought. Black Canary just glared at Atom before he could say something to her.

Supergirl, meanwhile, wasn't listening because she was thinking about Barry. She knew he would never sign, but being here with him didn't feel right.

Suddenly, she heard something outside. She gets up from her chair and looks out the window. Some police officers were looking at the back of an empty news van. Whatever they saw made them run. Supergirl quickly realized what this meant.

"Everybody get down!" She shouted.

Everyone braces themselves as Supergirl flies towards the senator. She managed to grab him, but a bomb detonated before she could fly him to safety. Supergirl survived, but the senator didn't.

"Lyla! Lyla! Lyla!"

That scared, panicked shouting came from Spartan. Lyla was sitting in the front with Waller and got caught in the blast. She was seriously injured. Spartan checked for a pulse. She was alive, if barely.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At SC Jitters back in Silverstone, Barry and Iris are having coffee. Iris thought Barry could use company and cheering up. They both bought the new Flash coffee. It's super caffeinated, guaranteed to "keep you running all day."

"So, how are you doing?" Barry asked.

"Barry, Eddie's gone. I have to live with that," said Iris. "Besides, he and I were never gonna work out."

"I'm just worried about you," said Barry.

"I'm more worried about you," said Iris. "Barry, you just watched your mother die. That can't have been easy."

"But Kara was right. At least I got to say goodbye," said Barry. "I'm just not sure what I can do now."

"Barry, you're 16. You go to school, save the day as The Flash, do your homework, party a little, and go to college," Iris said nonchalantly. "You'll be fine."

"But my dad's still in prison," Barry said sadly. "He's been hurt twice this year. I'm afraid if..."

Iris holds Barry's hand and says, "Barry, don't think like that. Your father will be fine. Right now, focus on you."

The two then looked at the TV to see something horrifying on the news. The UN assembly building has been bombed. Their friends are there.

"Hey, you can you turn that up," Iris asked the barista.

Everyone's eyes turned to the TV as the volume was raised.

 _"77 people injured. 13 dead. Officials have video of a suspect who has been identified as Killer Frost, a metahuman from Silverstone City linked to numerous counts of homicide..."_

The footage of a woman with white hair and glowing eyes wearing a black hoodie has been shown on TV. It definitely looked like Killer Frost.

"Barry, you have to go," said Iris.

"I know," said Barry.

"You're gonna need your friends," said Iris.

"Yeah, I know," said Barry.

* * *

Outside the assembly building, Spartan was sitting on a bench, watching the medics take a comatose Lyla away so she can be rushed to the hospital. It hurt him to see her like this, especially with the fear that he may never wake up.

"I'm sorry," Supergirl said sympathetically. "But she'll be all right."

"I hope so," said Spartan.

"The government is looking for Killer Frost right now," said Green Arrow. "We'll make her pay for Lyla and all those people."

"Should we call Barry?" asked Supergirl.

"No, he's gonna let his emotions get in the way," said Green Arrow.

"If he hasn't seen it on TV yet," said Black Canary.

"If you find him, report back. We'll be communicating with a different frequency so he can't listen to us," said Green Arrow.

"But how do we catch him?" asked Atom. "I mean, he's fast, so..."

"Report back when you find him," Green Arrow repeated, having no patience for babbling.

Everyone splits up to either help with the search or the wounded. Supergirl was about to take flight until her phone ringed. Barry was calling her. She sits down and answers the call. She keeps an eye out in case he might be trying to blend in with the crowd. She keeps her super hearing on, just in case.

 _"Hi. Are you okay?" Barry asked._

"That's a stupid question," Supergirl said, laughing a little.

 _"I know," said Barry._

"Listen, I know how much Caitlin means to you, I do," said Supergirl. "Stay out of this one, please. You'll only make this worse."

 _"Or what? You'll arrest me?" Barry guessed._

"No, it's not that," said Supergirl. "But others will. Unless you register, they'll see you as the enemy."

"You have to let me go after her," said Barry. "She may hate me, but she still cares about me. I'm the only person in this world she'll talk to."

Supergirl responds. "No, Barry. You have to..."

Too late. Barry hanged up.

Worse, she hasn't seen or heard him anywhere in D.C.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

As it turned out, Barry was calling Kara from New York, knowing she would use her super hearing to find him. After the call ended, he met up with Jax, Stein, Kendra, and Sara at a pizza restaurant in D.C. They wore hoodies (except for Stein) in order not to look suspicious.

"Did she tell you to stay out of it?" Sara asked.

"Yup," Barry confirmed.

"Are you sure we should be going after Ms. Snow?" Stein questioned. "She will not be happy to see us."

"Yeah, once she sees us, we're popsicles," said Jax.

"I'm not gonna let her out of my sight again," said Barry.

"Are you sure Caitlin is just a friend to you, Barry?" Sara teased.

"I have a girlfriend, Sara," said Barry. "And I'm not the backstabbing type of guy..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're the gentleman type," said Sara. "Just hard to find them these days."

"Yet, you're dating a criminal," said Jax.

Sara smiled a sheepish smile and hanged her head in embarrassment. She and Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold, have been dating since she was legally resurrected. Laurel hated Leonard, but trusted him enough to take care of Sara. No matter how much she has changed, Sara still has a thing for bad boys. Leonard Snart is pretty much the definitive bad boy.

"How do we even find her?" Kendra asked. "She knows how to hide."

"That's why I grabbed a little something from the CIA," Barry said, taking a file out of his jacket. It contained possible locations of where Killer Frost is.

"They won't be searching for her one at a time," said Kendra.

"Then we have to move fast," said Barry.

"Just let me finish my fries," said Sara.

* * *

Somewhere in Bludhaven, Caitlin Snow, wearing the blonde wig she used to infiltrate Maxwell Lord's Christmas party, was buying coffee at a coffee shop. After the final day of the school year, Caitlin left Silverstone because she felt that there was nothing left for her there. Her mother is dead. Ronnie is dead. Both deaths were her doing, albeit unintentional. She can't trust herself around her "friends," and every hero who isn't The Flash sees her only as a villain despite the fact that she helped them fight Reverse Flash, Deathstroke, and Malcolm Merlyn.

"Hey, you okay?" The barista asked.

"I'm just... rough day, that's all," Caitlin said. "Nothing a good cup of coffee won't fix."

The barista gives Caitlin her order.

"Extra milk, like you asked," said the barista.

Caitlin takes her coffee and leaves. She doesn't like to linger around a place too long.

Unfortunately, the footage of "Killer Frost" at D.C. was shown on TV. The barista couldn't help but notice that it looks like Caitlin, so she calls the police.

* * *

Flash shows up at an apartment in Bludhaven where he believes Caitlin would be. Judging by the S.T.A.R. Labs tablet and a picture of Caitlin and Ronnie on the bedside table, he knew he was in the right place. He was further proven correct when the owner of the apartment returned.

Caitlin takes off her blonde wig, revealing her snow white hair. For some reason, it's stuck that. She can still turn off Killer Frost's personality, but she can't revert her hair back to its normal color. It's been that way since Ronnie's death, so she had to wear a brunette wig at school.

"You shouldn't be here," said Caitlin.

"No, I'm exactly where I should be," said Flash.

"If this is about the bombing at the UN, you're in the wrong place. I didn't do that," said Caitlin.

"But the Eden Corps terrorists, that was you, right?" Flash asked.

 _"Bludhaven PD SWAT team had just parked outside, Flash," Firestorm reported._

Caitlin bites her lower lip, which is a particular quirk of hers, before answering.

"I guess I have lost my mind," Caitlin said sarcastically, practically confirming Flash's guess.

"You need help, Caitlin," said Flash, concerned.

"What you need is to leave," said Caitlin. "I know Bludhaven PD is coming."

 _"Flash, they just entered the building," Hawkgirl reported. "They're on the roof. We're compromised."_

"Well, they're not planning on taking you alive," said Flash. "This doesn't have to end in a fight, Cait."

"It always ends in a fight," said Caitlin.

 _"Ten seconds," White Canary reported._

"Just come home, Caitlin," Flash begged. "We miss you."

"Don't you mean _you_?" Caitlin questioned.

Two grenades are thrown in through the windows. Flash throws the first one outside. Killer Frost freezes the second one before it could detonate.

The SWAT officers outside the door were trying to break in using a battering ram. Caitlin puts up an ice wall on the door to stall them for a little bit longer. Two SWAT officers swing in through the windows. Caitlin coats her hand with ice and punches one in the face hard. The second one was about to fire, but Flash speed-slams him to the wall.

Another officer barged in through the balcony door. Caitlin fires an ice blast at him, pushing him back outside and freezing his body.

"Cait, stop!" Flash begged. "You're gonna kill someone."

Killer Frost trips Flash with a sweep kick and freezes his legs to the floor.

"Since when has that been a problem for me?" Caitlin said.

Caitlin packs up her stuff in her backpack and puts it on, preparing to leave and move someplace else.

Another SWAT officer swings in from the window and starts firing. Caitlin uses an ice shield to protect herself. One SWAT officer on the balcony was about to sneak up on her, but Flash vibrates out of his icy restraints and punches the officer into unconsciousness. Caitlin takes her of her officer by whacking him in the face with her shield before slamming his face to a table.

Outside the front door, an officer shoots the three hinges of the door so he and his comrades can get it. But Caitlin kicks the door and hits two offices at the same time. She kicks the battering ram down the stairs, hitting one officer in the stomach and sending him crashing against two more behind him. An officer comes in from the skylight, firing his gun. Caitlin use an ice shield again before firing a couple icicles, killing the officer, leaving him dangling. The officer hit by the door gets back up, only for Caitlin to stick an icicle through his neck.

Seeing more officers coming up the stairs, Caitlin uses her freeze breath to give all of them hypothermia. She then climbs down one floor lower and kicks down the door of an empty apartment.

Flash, who was previously occupied by the SWAT officers on the balcony, exits the apartment to see the freezing bodies on the stairwell. One officer tried to shoot him from behind, but he dodges the bullet with his super speed. He then grabs the bullet and places it near the officer's shoulder. He dismantles his gun and then leaves to let the bullet do its work.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Cailtin jumps out the window and uses her powers to create an ice slide, allowing her to glide through the air with grace. However, a SWAT chopper shows up and starts shooting at her. She tries to go faster. However, a bullet hit her on the leg, causing her to lose control and fall. Fortunately, she lands on top of a building unharmed.

"Stand down, freak!" The SWAT officer shouted through his megaphone.

Caitlin fires an ice blast at the chopper's blades, causing the chopper to start falling down from the sky. Fortunately, Hawkgirl and Firestorm were there to keep the chopper from crashing.

Flash runs out of the apartment building and stops at the roof where Caitlin was.

"You brought your friends? That's cute," said Caitlin.

"You just killed the SWAT captain, Cait. This can only get worse if you don't let us help you," said Flash.

"Too bad," said Caitlin.

Caitlin knocks down Flash with one ice blast before flying off on an ice slide again. To make sure Flash can't catch her, she made sure the ice trail she leaves melts quickly. Flash had to follow her by running from building to building.

Caitlin takes this chase to the tunnels, where a couple police cars were to follow her. Flash manages to get ahead of Caitlin, but she always had a plan in mind. Looking over her shoulder, Caitlin freezes one police car. It crashes with the second one. Due to his heroic instincts, Flash had to run and save the officers inside both cars. Caitlin thought she was in the clear, until she saw a motorcycle coming towards. On the motorcycle was Spartan.

With correct timing, Spartan jumps off the motorcycle and tackles Killer Frost, sending both of them tumbling across the road. The two police cars that crashed into each other were tumbling their way, so Caitlin freezes part of the roof above them and shatters it, using the rubble as barricade to protect herself from the cars. This was no problem for Flash, as he just phased through them.

"Don't move, Frost!" Spartan shouted angrily, pointing his gun at her.

Flash stepped in between Caitlin and Spartan, protecting the former from the latter.

However, this stalemate was interrupted when Atom comes in from above and points his ion blasters at both Flash and Spartan, trying to stop them from making this situation escalate. More of Bludhaven's police officers showed up, pointing their guns at everyone.

"I think you three have caused enough damage," said Atom. "You should really surrender right now, Flash."

Flash was about to grab Caitlin and run, only to be hit by an anti-metahuman collar, shocking him until he drops. It came from Spartan's new weapon.

"Courtesy of A.R.G.U.S.," said Spartan.

"You didn't have to come out here alone," said Atom.

"Anything to bring her to justice," said Spartan, glaring at Caitlin.

Caitlin puts her hands behind her head. The cops started cuffing her. Flash can only kneel and watch as his best friend is taken away. Firestorm and Hawkgirl show up with White Canary only to be forced to put their hands in the air.

"Take a good look, guys," said Atom. "You're criminals now."

 **Well, there you have it. I know this is basically Arrow V Flash: Chapter 2, but that was always the plan.**

 **So, on Team Flash you got Firestorm, Hawkgirl, and White Canary. You can count Killer Frost too, I guess.**

 **For Team Green Arrow, you got Supergirl, Black Canary, Atom, and Spartan.**


	4. Breakout

**I just want to let you all know that this won't be exactly the same as Civil War. While it is based on that story, it won't follow the same structure. Although, just like Civil War when Hulk and Thor weren't there, not everyone will be here. For one thing, too many speedsters is... too many.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciate.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: SpiderSpeedsterZ, CallMeMiles, Vengador Dragon, CaptainCanary Fan**

 ** _To SpiderSpeedsterZ_: I did leave an apology on the author's note. I know I could've just made this a standalone story, but I chose to connect it with "Heroes in School." As for Cisco, well, he doesn't become Vibe here. Maybe he would've gotten his powers, but not become Vibe yet. By the way, I changed the cover photo. Better?**

After being arrested, Flash, White Canary, Firestorm, and Hawkgirl are taken to an A.R.G.U.S. facility in D.C. Killer Frost was transported there in anti-metahuman restraints to prevent her from escaping. Flash and Firestorm have been outfitted with power-dampening cuffs that can only be unlocked by A.R.G.U.S. personnel so they can't use their powers to escape.

"You guys shouldn't have gotten mixed up into this," said Spartan.

"She's my friend, Spartan," said Flash.

"A friend who's now added 13 more people to her long list of kills," Spartan pointed out.

"Be glad we're not putting you in one of our special cells," said Waller. "Instead, you're going to stay in an office and think about which side you're on. Should you try to escape or punch an A.R.G.U.S. agent in the face, we will be forced to take drastic measures."

"Even if I just punch a guy for trying to touch me?" White Canary joked.

"A.R.G.U.S. is professional so no need to worry about that," said Atom.

A.R.G.U.S. agents walk by to take White Canary's weapons and Hawkgirl's mace to a storage room, much to the chagrin of their owners.

"I swear, if I see anyone using my stuff, I'm gonna slit someone's throat with my fingernail," said White Canary.

"I feel you," said Hawkgirl.

As they all walked to the office Waller is confining them in, Supergirl showed up to talk to Flash about what just happened.

"For the record, this is what I meant by making things worse," said Supergirl.

"I tried my best," said Flash.

"Tell that to the two dead BPD officers on the ground and the several others in the hospital because of hypothermia," Supergirl pointed out.

They all arrived at the office, where Green Arrow and Black Canary are. Black Canary ends up glaring at her sister upon first sight. Green Arrow, meanwhile, was on the phone, talking to someone.

"No, Speedy. I don't want you involved in this," Green Arrow said, talking to his sister on the phone. "Just don't put the hood on until I say so. I mean it. You don't want yourself on the wrong side of the law this time. Okay. Love you, too. Bye."

"Speedy?" Flash guessed.

"She wants to suit up again, but I don't want her to be at odds with A.R.G.U.S.," said Green Arrow.

"Does she approve of your choice?" Flash asked.

"No," Green Arrow answered.

"Wow, the little sister has more common sense than the big brother. That's really shocking," White Canary said rudely and sarcastically.

"Keep up that attitude and you won't be getting your knives back," Black Canary threatened.

White Canary grunted. "Don't make me stick one up your..."

"Okay, that's enough," Green Arrow interrupted. "Flash, can I talk to you?"

While Black Canary helps with the processing of Flash's allies, Green Arrow takes Flash inside a sound-proof cube where people can sit down and have private conversations. Flash looks at the monitor that shows footage of the room where Killer Frost was being held. She was locked up inside a transparent glass box, strapped on a chair. She doesn't deserve this, Flash thought.

"You made quite a mess at Bludhaven," said Green Arrow.

"Hey, I begged her to come with me and not to kill anyone," said Flash. "But she insisted on going all Killer Frost on them."

"Ever wondered maybe she really can't be saved," said Green Arrow.

"She was willing to turn over a new leaf for Ronnie," said Flash.

"But he's dead," said Green Arrow. "Which means she has no more motivations. She made her choice. She chose to help us with Thawne and Slade and then leave us without facing justice. She is a criminal, Barry. Whatever you feel for her, whatever she means to you, it no longer matters."

"What would you do if it was Laurel in her place? Or Thea? Or Sara?" Flash questioned.

"Don't you dare ask me that," Green Arrow warned him.

"I am never gonna give up on Caitlin, Oliver. You've known me long enough to know that," said Flash.

"And what if your selfish pursuit leads to more innocent deaths?" Green Arrow questioned.

"Just because a situation is pointing south, it doesn't mean I have to ignore it, no matter how easy it is to," said Flash.

"Barry, you have always believed in the law," said Green Arrow. "Didn't you once tell me that you wanted to be a CSI when you grow up? Yet, you let Eiling change your perspective on the law."

"Well, it's not about Eiling anymore," said Flash.

"Barry, we need you," said Green Arrow. "If you just sign the papers, then I promise you that we can help Caitlin."

"Help? You think the government wants to help her?" Flash questioned. "They just want to lock her up like a rabid animal."

"They're sending in a specialist," said Green Arrow. "A psych evaluation is a first step."

Green Arrow takes out a pen and throws it at Flash, expecting him to sign with it. Flash was beginning to think about changing his mind. Sure, he would recommend safeguards, but if the government keeps it promises on helping Killer Frost be redeemed, then maybe there's a chance he and Green Arrow can be teammates again. However, the sight of Atom and A.R.G.U.S. agent taking Hawkgirl away caught his attention.

"What are they doing to her?" Flash asked.

"She's getting transferred to a remote facility for protective custody," said Green Arrow.

"Why?" Flash asked.

"She's not a U.S. citizen, so we need the time to get her re-institutionalized," said Green Arrow. "If she doesn't cooperate, then she's a weapon of mass destruction..."

"She's a teenager," said Flash.

"Do not fight me on this, Barry!" Green Arrow growled loudly. "I'm doing what I have to do to ensure that we are still beacons of hope for the people."

"Keep telling yourself that," Flash said as the threw him back the pen.

White Canary and Firestorm join Flash in the box as the specialist that A.R.G.U.S. called arrived. He sat down on the table right in front of the glass cage where Killer Frost is being kept. Everyone in the office watched and listened via security camera as the session began. Despite how he feels about Green Arrow's decision, Flash can only hope that this session can help Killer Frost, even if only a little bit.

 _"Hello, Ms. Snow," the specialist greeted her. "I have been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you."_

Killer Frost seemed uninterested. She just sat there in her cage, frowning. She didn't want to be here or anyone near her "friends." She just wanted to be alone, which is what she was in Bludhaven.

 _"Yes, A.R.G.U.S. gave me your profile. Don't worry. Your identity is safe with me," the specialist said. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. First of, what can you tell me about your family?"_

Killer Frost didn't respond.

 _"Do you regret all the stuff you did in the past?" The specialist asked._

Still no response from the ice-powered metahuman.

 _"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Ms. Snow," said the specialist._

 _"My name is Killer Frost," said Killer Frost._

It hurt The Flash to hear his friend call herself by her horrifying nickname. He wanted to believe that she is not far gone, yet she keeps trying to convince him and everyone that she is. White Canary pats his back as an act of comfort.

"Guys, Grey said something doesn't add up," said Firestorm, having just talked to Stein (the voice in his head). "Why would the video footage of Killer Frost be released to the public?"

"To spread the word and get as much help in capturing her?" White Canary guessed.

"But she didn't bomb the building," said Flash. "Which can only mean that she's being framed."

"Exactly," said Firestorm.

Flash looks at the monitor again. He couldn't help but feel that the doctor has a suspicious-looking character. Every question he asks Killer Frost sounds like he has intentions to rile her up.

 _"Have you ever considered that maybe your actions have only helped in prolonging your pain?" asked the specialist._

 _"I don't want to talk about it," said Killer Frost. "I don't want to talk about anything."_

 _"Interesting," said the specialist. "You prefer to be the monster within rather than embrace your humanity, yet you refuse to express it. Don't worry. They all talk."_

* * *

At the nearest power plant, a delivery truck shows up to make a delivery. However, there something funny going on the back of the truck. The truck was vibrating and there was a strange sound coming from inside.

The driver and an employee at the power plant take out the box where the vibrating was coming from. They open it to see what was inside.

It was an EMP.

It detonates and fries the power plant, which then fries every electronic in DC.

* * *

The lights go out in the A.R.G.U.S. facility, which means that everyone in the office can't see how Killer Frost's evaluation is going. Waller orders everyone to get the power back on. Meanwhile, Flash and Firestorm have noticed that their power-dampening cuffs have been fired as well, which means they have their powers back. Unfortunately, Supergirl saw them and pursued them.

Meanwhile, the specialist takes off his glasses as a smile shows up on his face. The specialist is actually Adrian Chase, who passed himself off as Killer Frost's assigned specialist.

"What the hell is going on?" Killer Frost asked.

"Now that we're truly alone, what's say we really talk?" Adrian said. "First things first, I really like what you did with the Mirakuru. I know, because I read the file. You got one hell of a background on biochemistry. I mean, that's why you're the intern biochemist as S.T.A.R. Labs, right? Good for you."

Adrian takes out one of his throwing stars and traces a circle on the glass. He pokes it, and the circle piece of glass falls off, leaving a circle-shaped hole on the cage. Adrian takes out a dart gun and shoots a dart through the hole. The dart hits Killer Frost on the shoulder and injects her with a serum.

"What... did... you... do... to... me?" Killer Frost asked as she grunted in pain, feeling the serum coarse through her blood.

"I'm sure you've seen this on TV or big screen. Truth serum," Adrian answered. "Yeah, it's a real thing."

"Why?" Killer Frost asked.

"You've learned a lot of about A.R.G.U.S. and the D.E.O. during your villainous reign in Silverstone City, and I need that knowledge of yours," said Adrian. "The code to A.R.G.U.S.' global surveillance network. What is it?"

Unable to fight the truth because of the serum, Killer Frost spilled the beans.

"57-41-4c-4c," she said.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Adrian. "But before we finish, there's something I need you to do for me."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Flash and his friends would've gotten to the room faster if it wasn't for Supergirl. She stood in their way, literally, preventing them from passing. When Flash tried to run past her, Supergirl just stopped him. Being of near equal speed, Supergirl can keep up with The Flash.

"You don't want to do this," said Supergirl.

"No, I don't," said Flash.

"We don't have time for this, Kara," said White Canary. "We're leaving and we're taking her with us."

"Flash, just let me do the thing," said Firestorm.

"No," said Flash.

"Do it," White Canary encouraged her fire-powered friend.

Firestorm puts one hand on the floor and begins to transmute it into Kryptonite. Supergirl becomes weakened and fell to her knees, much to Flash's horror.

"Stop that!" Flash insisted.

"Not now, Barry," said White Canary. "Let's go!"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on her," said Firestorm.

Reluctantly, Flash went along with White Canary.

"I'm sorry, Kara," he said.

Flash arrived first at the holding room where Killer Frost is. White Canary showed up fifteen seconds later. The front door glass cage was shattered and Killer Frost was not inside. The specialist's table appeared trashed. The specialist himself was lying down on the floor, seemingly hurt. But Flash wasn't having any of it. He grabs Adrian, holds him against the wall, and interrogates him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Flash asked.

"To see an empire fall," Adrian answered vaguely.

White Canary takes out a knife to make the interrogation more intense. However, she gets hits in the back by a beam of ice, courtesy of Killer Frost. Flash would be happy to see her free if she hadn't attacked his ally.

"Frost, what is wrong with you?" Flash asked.

Killer Frost didn't say anything. She didn't even emote. She was just acting like a zombie. She fires another ice blast that hits Flash and sends him crashing to the wall.

Adrian takes this chance to run away. White Canary, trying to recover from a slightly cold spine, gets up and chases him, leaving the Scarlet Speedster with the Snow Queen.

"Cait, what are you doing?" Flash asked as he shivered a little.

Killer Frost creates an ice blade with her powers and swings it towards Flash, who dodges it by running. He then runs towards her for an up-close conversation.

"Just listen to me," he pleaded.

Killer Frost just kicks Flash in the stomach and then hits him with another ice blast. Shen then freezes the floor, causing him to slide across the floor on his back. She blasts the elevator doors open with an ice blast and Flash falls into it. He falls down and down until he hit the roof of the elevator which was three stories below. Before he could get up, Killer Frost freezes him in place, leaving only his head unfrozen.

While Flash slowly slips into unconsciousness due to a hard fall and freezing internal organs, Killer Frost walks away.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back in the office, the I.T. crew has tried and failed to bring the power back. A.R.G.U.S. agents reported that Killer Frost has been seen trying to escape and killing agents left and right.

"Evacuate all non-fighter agents, set a perimeter around the base, and get gunships in the air," Waller ordered via walkie-talkie.

"That's our cue," said Green Arrow.

"Please tell me you have anti-snowman arrows in the quiver," Black Canary said half-jokingly.

"No, but I have an arrow for disintegrating witches. Would that work?" Green Arrow joked back.

Meanwhile, Supergirl was still occupied by Firestorm. The Kryptonite was keeping her on the ground. However, Supergirl started fighting back. Despite being in a weakened state, Supergirl stands up and punches Firestorm in the face hard. He falls down and the floor turns back into concrete. With her super strength returning, Supergirl knocks out Firestorm with another punch.

"That's for the Kryptonite stunt," said Supergirl.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A.R.G.U.S. started evacuating its agents due to the blackout and breakout. White Canary followed Adrian outside, but lost him in the large crowd. She kept looking, but she can't see any teenage boy with a surprisingly nifty haircut.

"Damn it," she cursed.

White Canary just kept on running, still trying to find him and catch him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Killer Frost was just about to exit the building, only to be intercepted by three A.R.G.U.S. agents. They tried to use taser sticks to incapacitate her. Killer Frost dodges each swing and uses her powers against them. She slices one's knee with an ice blade, sends one flying across the room with a powerful ice blast, and knocks out the third one by using his taser stick against him.

Green Arrow shows up out of nowhere and fires a flashbang arrow, trying to stun her. It works, but only temporarily for some reason.

Green Arrow fires a flare arrow to disorient Killer Frost. Once again, it only works temporarily. So, Green Arrow opted for hand-to-hand combat. He hits her across the face and kicks her in the stomach. Killer Frost grabs his arm before his next punch hits her, and then tries to freeze his arm. Using his strength, Green Arrow uses his ice-covered arm to hit Killer Frost. Green Arrow overwhelms Killer Frost with a couple of kicks and a bow strike to the head, but Killer Frost counters by blowing cold smoke at Green Arrow's face. Killer Frost takes one of his arrows and jams it in his chest. She then punches him down with an ice-covered fist.

Black Canary runs into the scene and started kicking Killer Frost. She knees the metahuman in the stomach, dodges Killer Frost's fist, and then punches her hard in the stomach. Black Canary spin-kicks Killer Frost in the face, and was about to do it again by spinning in the opposite direction. Killer Frost, however, blocks her kick and then kicks her in the face. After recovering, Black Canary runs, then jumps, and kicks Killer Frost with both feet. Black Canary holds Killer Frost in a choke hold, trying to subdue her. Unfortunately, Killer Frost freezes her arms, hurting her and forcing her to let go. Killer Frost grabs Black Canary by the neck and slams her on a table.

"You're such a cheater, you know that, right?" Black Canary said.

Killer Frost was about to stab Black Canary with an ice shard, until Spartan showed up and shot the shard with his gun, shattering it. Spartan starts punching and kicking Killer Frost. Killer Frost blocks a couple of his punches before unleashing a burst of cryo energy, knocking Spartan down.

Killer Frost was about to head upstairs, only for Spartan to show up right in front of her, via climbing the staircase.

"This is for Lyla," said Spartan.

Spartan punches Killer Frost, kicks her on the hip, and then elbows her on the side of her head. He grabs her arm and twists is slightly, causing her to spin and drop on one knee. Killer Frost back-kicks Spartan in the stomach and fires an ice shard into his shoulder. Thanks to his Kevlar suit, it didn't hurt as much as it should. Spartan pulls it out and then kicks Killer Frost off the railing.

Killer Frost gets back up, only for Supergirl to come flying in at super speed. She punches Killer Frost in the face, kicks her in the stomach, and then uppercuts her to the ground. Supergirl grabs Killer Frost by the arm and holds it tight, trying to keep her from escaping.

"You might want to give up now. For Barry's sake, I don't want to hurt you too much," said Supergirl.

Killer Frost refused to surrender. She grabs Supergirl by the neck and used her powers. Soon enough, Supergirl started feeling her body getting cold. Her body temperature was reaching to that of stage one hypothermia. Her grip on Killer Frost loosened as she fell to the ground, freezing.

"Caitlin, please," Supergirl begged.

Fortunately, Black Canary used her Canary Cry on Killer Frost, pushing her away from the Girl of Steel and sending her crashing to a wall.

"You're outnumbered," said Green Arrow. "Stand down."

Killer Frost begins covering the whole place with cold smoke, blinding everyone. Supergirl managed to recover just enough to blow away the mist with her super breath, allowing everyone to see clearly. Unfortunately, Killer Frost was nowhere to be seen.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back in the elevator shaft, Flash finally wakes up. Fighting the pain and the mild hypothermia, he vibrates his body until it melts the ice. After taking a few seconds to breathe and warm up, he runs up the wall and out of the shaft. He stops whens he finds Firestorm unconscious

"Sara, where are you?" Flash asked through his comm-link.

 _"An entire city block away," White Canary answered. "The doctor got away."_

"What about Caitlin?" Flash asked.

 _"Probably still in the building," said White Canary. "With Oliver and all those A.R.G.U.S. agents in her way, there's no way she could've escaped by now."_

"Let's hope not," said Flash. "Look, come back here and get Firestorm out of here before A.R.G.U.S. locks him up. I'll go after Caitlin."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ HEROES IN SCHOOL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Killer Frost climbs up to the roof of the A.R.G.U.S. building, ready for another getaway. Before she could use her powers, she felt a gust of wind stronger than the wind itself right behind her. She turned around and saw Flash.

"Whatever that doctor did to you, Caitlin, you have to snap out of it," Flash pleaded.

Killer Frost ignored Flash and started gliding in the air using an ice slide. Just like before, she made sure to disintegrate the ice trail behind her so Flash won't use it to follow. So, Flash runs to the other end of the building. He immediately runs at his fastest towards the other end.

Flash jumps off the roof and successfully grabs Killer Frost. They both fall, but fortunately, they land in the water. Since Killer Frost can't swim, she takes in too much water and passes out. Fortunately, Flash can run on water. He carries her in his arms, swims to the top, and then runs away to avoid the incoming gunships.

* * *

At the airport, Adrian Chase was waiting for his flight. As he waits, he sits down and calls his girlfriend, Doris.

 _"You should've seen the look on my father's face when he saw my dress. He thought I was going to a strip club. Don't worry. I know my way out of my own house. I'll meet you at your place as soon as I can. I love you, Adrian."_

Adrian didn't say anything and ends the call just in time for him to get into his flight to Markovia. As he lined up, he looked at the TV. The news was reporting about Flash, White Canary, Firestorm, and Killer Frost escaping a government facility.

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Arlington County, Killer Frost wakes up and finds herself tied up on a chair with a power-dampening cuff on her wrist. Standing in front of her are The Flash, White Canary, and Firestorm. Before she could speak, she had a headache that was bothering her very much.

"Still want to kill us?" White Canary started.

"Untie me and find out," Killer Frost replied jokingly and seriously.

"What happened to you back there?" Flash asked. "You just wanted to kill everyone. That's it. I know you're name is Killer Frost, but even Killer Frost wasn't this bloodthirsty."

"The doctor... he hit me with his own version of the Mirakuru," said Killer Frost, trying to remember what happened. "Enhanced durability. Increased rage. Slightly diminished brain capacity, hence the lack of common sense and direction..."

"You got all that while you were all kill-crazy?" Firestorm questioned.

"I'm just guessing the effects," said Killer Frost. "And the last thing, I'm guessing, its effects are temporary. That explains why I feel like I just woke up with a hangover, and speaking as someone who's never drank alcohol because she's too young, that's saying something."

"So, what, no thank you?" Flash asked.

Killer Frost sighs and says, "Thank you, Flash. Or do you prefer Barry?"

"She's back," Flash said with a smile, knowing that she's feeling like herself now.

"No, really. Thanks," Killer Frost said genuinely.

"Cait, what can you tell us about the doctor?" Flash asked, getting right back to business. "He framed you for the bombing and leaked the security footage of an impostor dressed as you to the news. He did all that just to get a simple conversation with you. You need to tell us everything you know about him."

Killer Frost froze for a second before she answered. "His name is Adrian Chase."

"Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?" White Canary wondered.

"He goes to our school. He's a senior," said Killer Frost. "He's after Project Miracle, a secret operation run by A.R.G.U.S."

"What's Project Miracle?" Flash asked.

"A.R.G.U.S. managed to get their hands on one of Slade Wilson's soldiers and used his blood to reverse-engineer the Mirakuru," Killer Frost continued. "They also managed to hack into his files, which meant Waller has my blueprints for the tinkering I've done to make it better. They've tested them on five dozen soldiers and kept them held up in some secret facility in Markovia."

"You really did a lot of digging, didn't ya?" asked White Canary.

"Well, how can I be the world's greatest _villain_ if I don't know all my enemies?" Killer Frost replied, saying the world _villain_ in a playful tone since that's how all the heroes view her.

"Can Chase control them?" asked Firestorm.

"He hacked into A.R.G.U.S.'s system, which means he'll find a way or two to do so," said Killer Frost.

"He says he wants to see an empire fall," said White Canary.

"His army may not be as large as Slade's, but if he's learned from Slade's mistakes, he can adapt," said Killer Frost.

Flash, White Canary, and Firestorm decide to get some distance from Killer Frost so they can discuss their next move in private.

"This would be a lot easier if it wasn't for the registration act," said White Canary.

"What if we call Oliver?" Flash suggested.

"He won't believe us," said White Canary.

Flash responded. "But if he did..."

"Waller won't let him help us," said Firestorm.

"We're on our own," said White Canary.

"Kendra's still locked up with Ray watching her," Firestorm reminded them.

"Then we call someone," said Flash. "Maybe someone from Team Arrow."

"You heard Oliver. He doesn't want Thea involved," said White Canary.

"Who says I'm talking about Thea?" Flash replied.

"Oh," White Canary said, realizing who he meant. "But what about Caitlin? You think she'll cooperate?"

"Knowing her, she's gonna want payback on Chase," said Flash. "Besides, we outnumber her. She won't try anything."

"You better hope you're right," said Firestorm.

* * *

Back at the A.R.G.U.S. facility in D.C., the power is back on, but Flash and his allies have escaped, much to Waller's chagrin. Green Arrow, Supergirl, Black Canary, and Spartan were recovering from their fight with Killer Frost. Green Arrow cheekbone was bleeding from Killer Frost's icy punch. Supergirl was trying to warm up. Black Canary's arms still felt cold. Spartan had to get his shoulder patched up.

"Any ideas on where Allen and crew will be heading?" Waller asked.

"Not at the moment," said Supergirl.

"That's why we got every police force in every state on this case," said Waller.

"And what happens when there's a shootout?" Supergirl questioned. "Would you care if they killed The Flash?"

"Only if provoked," said Waller. "But if it wasn't from Mr. Allen, we would've apprehended Killer Frost back in Bludhaven. Need I remind you that people are dead or do you need me to reveal the body count?"

"You have to let us handle this, Waller," said Black Canary.

"And why should I trust you, Ms. Lance?" Waller questioned.

"Because you use special kinds of people to take on special missions," Black Canary reminded her.

"Give us 72 hours, Amanda," Green Arrow asked. "We'll bring Killer Frost back alive for questioning. We promise."

"You have 36 hours," said Waller. "But remember. You can't let your personal feelings get in the way."

"Lyla's in the hospital because of Caitlin. I think my personal feelings are justified for this mission," said Spartan.

"Just be sure to direct those feelings towards the mission," said Waller.

Waller leaves to check on the rest of A.R.G.U.S. This leaves Green Arrow and his team to discuss how they're going to find The Flash and his team and what they're going to do when they find them.

"It would be nice to have some backup right about now," said Black Canary.

"I'm not getting Thea involved in this. Or Roy," said Green Arrow. "Until the registration act is on a safer base, they are to remain in Silverstone."

"We may have the firepower and superpower to overpower them, but Caitlin is smart. That's how she's made it this far," said Supergirl.

"Kara's right. We need something that Caitlin won't be expecting," said Spartan.

"Don't worry," said Green Arrow. "I know someone who can help."

* * *

In Hub City, 18-year-old John Constantine had just left a casino with a smile on his face. He had just yet another game that has made him a very rich man. Unlike most kids, John doesn't go to school, not since he was younger. He spends the past few years traveling, passing himself off as an 18-year-old until he was actually 18, doing whatever he wants wherever he goes.

His phone rang. Oliver Queen was calling.

"Oliver," Constantine greeted as he answered the call.

"John," Green Arrow greeted.

"It's been a dog's age, mate," said Constantine, remembering how long it's been since they last saw each other.

"More than," said Green Arrow. "Remember that favor you owe me?"

"I didn't expect you to let me forget that," said Constantine.

"How quickly can you get to D.C.?" Green Arrow asked. "I need your help."

 **John Constantine has joined the party. I made a promise back in "Heroes in School" that I would include Constantine, and I thought maybe now is the time to fulfill it.**

 **Of course, there's only one member left to complete Team Flash. I'm sure you can tell who it is.**


	5. Preparing for the Big Fight

**Remember that new ally coming to Team Flash that I mentioned? Well, you're about to find out who that is here. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CallMeMiles, Vengador Dragon**

 ** _To Guest_: I really love that part of Captain America: Winter Soldier, but I'm not sure about including that here.**

At a remote facility somewhere outside of D.C., Hawkgirl sat on a couch staring at the TV screen in front of her. It was placed there to provide her some entertainment. It was still off. She didn't even bother to pick up the remote. She was too angry about being locked up like some animal. Atom stayed there to keep an eye on her, but also because he didn't want her to be alone.

"Don't you want to turn that on?" Atom asked, gesturing to the TV.

"No thank you," said Hawkgirl. "I've lived for centuries without TV anyway."

"So, you remember all of it?" Atom asked, referring to her previous lives throughout the centuries.

"Half of it," Hawkgirl answered.

Atom sits down next to her.

"Looks, it's not permanent," said Atom. "It's just until we get your U.S. citizenship legalized and you agree to register."

"And become some government pet? No thanks," Hawkgirl replied.

"Look, Kendra, I may see the flaws in this action, but it's better than going against the government," said Atom. He holds Hawkgirl's hand affectionately and says, "I really care about you, Kendra, and I don't want us to be on opposite sides in this."

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have agreed to this," said Hawkgirl, swatting his hand off hers.

"You think I like seeing you locked up in here? I don't," said Atom. "I just really want to you to understand why we have to do this..."

Atom was cut off when he heard an explosion from outside.

"What was that?" Hawkgirl wondered.

"I don't know," said Atom. "Stay here. I'll go check it out."

Atom leaves the facility to check on where the explosion came from just in case people need rescuing.

Hawkgirl just sat down and moped, until she heard something. She stood up and stayed right beside the door, ready to fight any intruder that might've came in. The door opened, and she pounced the intruder immediately. Fortunately, it was a friendly.

Roy Harper, a.k.a. Arsenal.

"Guess I should've knocked first," Arsenal joked.

Hawkgirl gets off him and helps him stand up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hawgirl.

"Ditching Thea on date night," Arsenal replied. "She and I were supposed to go ice skating."

Arsenal shoots two arrows in two different spots.

"Did Barry call you?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Yup," said Arsenal. "He thought that maybe I could talk some sense into Oliver. Because, honestly, I don't like this registration thing at all. It's stupid."

"Nice we can agree on something," said Hawkgirl.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here," said Arsenal.

Unfortunately, Atom returned and blocked their way out.

"Hey, Roy," Atom greeted casually. "I thought Oliver wanted you and Thea to stay out of this."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I always listen to him," said Arsenal. "Besides, the way I see it, if you guys are gonna fight each other like children, might as well add an actual child to the mix."

"I know you're young, well, young-er than us, but you have to understand what this all means,"

"The government wants superheroes as attack dogs. I think it's simple enough for me to understand," said Arsenal.

"At least consider the consequences of what you're about to do," Atom pleaded.

"Already considered," said Arsenal.

Once Atom was at a spot where the two arrows meet in a line, they activated. They were EMP arrows, designed specifically for Atom's suit. Once his suit was completely shut down, he just stood there like an action figure.

"I can't move," said Atom, trying to move. "I can't even move my fingers. My suit's fingers, at least."

"Timber," Arsenal joked.

And just like that, the Atom falls down on his back like a tree that has been cut down.

"Ow!" Atom grunted. "Kendra, help me..."

"I'm sorry, Ray, but I'm not staying here anymore," said Hawkgirl.

"C'mon. We gotta go meet with Barry and the others," said Arsenal.

Arsenal and Hawkgirl leave the facility. Atom just lied there, motionless because of his robust and non-functioning suit.

"Now I know how a mummy feels," Atom joked.

* * *

Back at the A.R.G.U.S. facility, at the training room, there stood Supergirl, Black Canary, and Spartan, who were all waiting for Green Arrow to show up with his friend that was supposed to help them fight Flash and his team of rebels.

"I can just fly up there and look for them," Supergirl suggested.

"Barry can run faster than you, so he and the others could literally be anywhere," said Black Canary. "Don't forget that Caitlin is a woman always prepared. We have to find their exact location at a safe distance, and then we go after them."

"Hey, hey, I let Barry win," Supergirl said.

Green Arrow enters the room with a teenage boy with blonde hair and a trench coat.

"Everyone, this is John Constantine," Green Arrow introduced.

"Another friend from his one year vacation on Lian Yu," Constantine added.

"I didn't exactly stay in Lian Yu for the entirety," Green Arrow mentioned.

"So, is Constantine here some kind of expert with computers? He'll help us locate Caitlin?" asked Supergirl.

"Actually, I'm what the kids call a magician, luv," said Constantine, winking at Supergirl.

Supergirl just moved her eyes side to side awkwardly.

"So, you're just gonna close your eyes and magically locate our old friends?" Black Canary guessed.

"Well, my magic is usually more for necromancy and exorcism, but a simple location spell I can do, gorgeous," Constantine said flirtatiously. "You know, if I knew you still surround yourself with such pretty girls, Oliver, I would've stopped by sooner."

Black Canary and Supergirl exchanged disturbed looks. Green Arrow just dragged Constantine to the other side of the room so he can focus on locating Caitlin and not on flirting with the girls.

"It could be worse. For all we know, he could've called a pretty girl from his past," Supergirl said to Black Canary.

Black Canary rolls her eyes.

Constantine started drawing runes for a location spell in the center of the training room. He stands in the middle of the circle he drew as he prepares

"A'right, I warn you. This is gonna take a lot out of me and probably make a mess of the room, so stand back a little," Constantine warned.

Green Arrow, Supergirl, Black Canary, and Spartan take a few steps back as Constantine prepares to work his magic, literally speaking. He rubs his hands together and takes a deep breath. He sits down and closes his eyes as gets into a meditating position.

"Spiritus telluris animae sub terra. Et oculi vestri postulo. Mihi opus facie tua. Quaerite et invenietis et salva me. Quaerite et invenietis et salva me," Constantine cited.

Supergirl, Black Canary, and Spartan were just confused by the gibberish that is coming out of Constantine's mouth. Green Arrow tells them to wait for it and see for themselves.

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn, Barry and his allies, dressed as civilians to avoid detection, sit in their stolen Mazda, waiting for someone. That someone showed up in a blue Ford. Riding inside the Ford is Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold. Caitlin and Sara get out of the Mazda to see if he succeeded in completing the task they assigned him. Caitlin stood back a bit so the two lovebirds can have a moment.

"A sports car isn't exactly inconspicuous," Leonard commented.

"Well, I wanted to ride in style," said Sara.

Inside the car, Jax glared at Leonard Snart. He didn't trust him because he was a criminal. He was skeptical about asking him for help, but since he is dating Sara and is an ally of Caitlin, he agreed to cooperate.

"What does she see in that guy?" asked Jax.

"Jealous?" Barry teased.

"Just cautious," said Jax.

"Well, teenagers are known for impulsive choices, though I suppose it's not my position to judge Sara's heart," said Martin.

Leonard opens the back of his car to show Caitlin and Sara what he has for them. He had successfully retrieved Sara's knives, Kendra's mace, and Caitlin's backpack.

"Nice job, crook," Sara complimented.

"All in a day's work, assassin," said Leonard. "Are you sure you don't want me in on this civil war of yours?"

"No, we already have a specialist of cold on our team," said Sara, referring to Caitlin. "Besides, I want you to start applying for Silverstone University. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you," Leonard said with a smile. "Provided you can survive your final two years without me."

"We can still see each other after school and during summer," said Sara. "But yeah, it won't be the same without seeing you every day."

"Take care of yourself, Sara," Leonard said with genuine concern.

"I will," Sara promised.

Sara and Leonard share a kiss. Caitlin can only look away, as this sight reminded her of what she wanted in her life. After the kiss, Sara embraces Leonard.

"Just can't let go of me, huh?" Leonard teased.

"What can I say? You're a jerk, but I love you," said Sara.

Leonard gets back in his car and drives away. Sara looks and sees her friends smiling at her in a teasing way. Obviously, they saw her kiss Snart. Sara can only blush in embarrassment.

"Let's go, lovebird," said Caitlin.

* * *

At LaGuardia Airport, Barry, Caitlin, Sara, Jefferson, and Martin meet up with Roy and Kendra, who were riding in a mini-van. Roy knew how to drive, but he had to let Kendra, who has a driver's license, drive.

"Thanks for coming," Barry said to Roy. "I didn't want to call you, but I had to make a quick decision."

"Hey, no problem. Besides, you're doing me a favor. Someone needs to knock some sense into Oliver. If not his sister, I'm the next best thing," said Roy.

"How're you doing, Kendra?" Barry asked.

"Thanks to Roy, I'm a free bird," Kendra said happily.

"Hey, Jax," Roy greeted his schoolmate.

"'Sup, man?" Jax greeted him back.

"Well, Kendra told me about Markovia and another Mirakuru-powered army," Roy mentioned. "Are you sure we're enough?"

"No, but we're all the world's got," said Barry.

"I have a chopper ready for takeoff," said Caitlin. "We better get moving."

"Can't Barry just run there?" Roy asked. "He can run on water, right?"

"He can, but he needs all of us to be there," said Sara.

Suddenly, someone spoke through the P.A. system.

 _"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. The airport is being evacuated..."_

"Oliver," Barry guessed.

"This is not gonna be pretty," Caitlin muttered.

"Wanna do the honors, Flash?" Roy asked.

Barry nods and says, "Let's suit up."

 **I know this was short, but I needed more time to plan for the airport battle. At least both teams are complete now, so there's that.**


End file.
